


We're afire love

by Rowena4queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, How do I tag?, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Short, Weddings, please don't judge too harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena4queen/pseuds/Rowena4queen
Summary: A short one about Cas and Dean building their relationship in quite a crappy au... they kinda have problems and find solutions in each other, it's teeth-rottingly sweet and yeah I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... hi :)  
> This is my first fanfic, any corrections or recommendations would be great!  
> I wanted it to be fluff so the angst is quite cryptic, please tell me if it isn't understandable...  
> Enjoy reading

The first time they saw each other, there was a spark. It began with their eyes, meeting in a crowded room over the heads, oh so many heads of strangers, one might even say it was destiny their views crossed. Each was neither what the other expected nor expect to want at that time. Yet, the spark was there and neither could ignore it.

The second time they saw each other, the spark turned into a flame. The more they talked, the more they got to know each other, the more it grew.

Dean found Cas to be the caregiver he needed, appreciating him for himself, stopping the thoughts of betrayal that so often worked against him nowadays. Cas was the rock he craved so badly, his anchor when he felt like fleeing, hiding or drowning in self-loathing.

Cas found Dean to be the source of emotions he so desperately needed, years of acting and covering his true personality having had a bad impact on him. Dean was sensible, pure and authentic, nobody who’d judge him for the emotions he used to supress, and being with him and there for him filled him with joy he didn’t think he could feel anymore.

It wasn’t until their third date that the flame turned into something that even a campfire couldn’t describe accurately. Bodies touching, fully caught in the intimacy of the moment, passion overwhelming them- they knew that what they had was… something above words.

That third date -dinner, a movie, intimacy, cuddling- wasn’t like anything Dean had experienced before. Later he’d say that it was the first time in seemingly forever that he felt like home.

It was like- like apple pie and “hey jude”, like tomato rice soup on rainy days and a long drive in the impala on sunny days. It was like going fishing with his Dad before the alcohol claimed his spirit, like playing with Sammy before he took off to Stanford, like hugging his Mam before the accident. I felt like a good burger and a beer at the end of a successful day, a rock concert with all his heroes, the smell of his favourite leather jacket- just all of it together.

And a year later, when Cas and Dean stood in front of the altar in a beautiful little chapel, he told him exactly this:

“Cas, Castiel, my angel, when you found me, I was in hell. You did not only grip me tight and raise me from perdition, you didn’t stop on the way up. You showed me heaven, reminded me what it meant to be home, held me. You are my home, Cas, and there will not be a day when I’ll forget to cherish that. You are the flame that keeps my heart warm. ”


End file.
